Certain agricultural implements can employ a number of individual agricultural tools for working the soil or aiding in the treatment (e.g., spraying or fertilizing) of crops or soil. However, not all agricultural tools will be needed at all times. For this and other reasons, certain agricultural implements are designed such that agricultural tools can be attached to and/or removed from the implement. However, certain agricultural tools can be heavy and bulky, making the removal and/or attachment process difficult for the user. Furthermore, when attaching or reattaching a tool, positioning the agricultural tool in the proper orientation to the ground, and relative to other tools on the implement, can be difficult. Accordingly, there is a need for an agricultural tool support system that can securely and easily attach and remove agricultural tools to and from an agricultural implement.